Zero G
by kandtanimations
Summary: This is my first actually Action Movie so go easy on me. 16 year old Rex Colt whom of which has the power to manipulate gravity is having a semi-normal life until a twist of events happens bringing forth an electrically charged villain named Voltage.


NOTE: We are filming this next week. This is my first real film so go easy on it.

Zero G- Final Draft

-Walking through school.

Rex Narration- I'm Rex Colt, I'm 16 years old, and I just discovered that I have the power to manipulate gravity.

But more about that later. Over the years I've found myself slowly hating this world. I'm sick of the addictive, corrupt, disgusting, and grab ass attitude of society.

-Rex leaves school. Begins walking home.

Rex Narration- Anyway, you can't look any where without seeing how we've lost all self control, the ability of free will, controlling impulse, and over all just our morals. Anyway that's my thoughts. My powers are actually just me given the ability to manipulate atoms on and around an object. My main power is using it to control gravity on the object. Basically, I can move stuff around kind of like "the force" or some shit, shrink objects, grow objects, I'm pretty sure there's other things I just haven't figured out yet. The only other person who knows about this is my friend Logan who occasionally helps me with complicated stuff other than him there aren't to many more important people in my life. Anyway that's about it for me and I think it's simple enough.

-Zero G title pops up.

-Rex walks up to his house.

-Rex walks in door. Looks at table. Picks up busted can. Has flashback.

-Rex reaches for can it pushes away. Pulls toward. Charges power; blows a hole through can.

-Rex snaps out of it walks in room. Kicks off shoes lays down on bed; begins to sleep.

-Colab between Rex and Voltage getting up and ready.

-Rex drives to Logan's house.

-Rex walks into Logan's house.

Logan- Oh hey, what up Rex?

Rex- Not much. You wanted me over here… for some reason.

Logan- Ya, I wanted to ask. Are you actually going for it?

Rex- …Going for what?

Logan- Interpretive Dance, what do you think I'm talking about?

Rex- Okay, okay, I wasn't sure. Yes, sooner or later I may start.

Logan- Cool, because I already got you some stuff.

Rex- Woah, what kind of "stuff"?

Logan- A costume.

Rex- Oh Jesus Logan, do I need a costume?

Logan- I guess you don't know that they can't lock you up for being a vigilante then?

Rex- No, I'm quite aware.

Logan- Then you don't what them knowing who you are correct?

Rex- (sigh) I guess not. But let's just see it first.

-Logan brings out shirts and hands it to Rex.

Rex- Not bad, what's up with the symbol?

Logan- I kinda gave you a name.

Rex- Good God, I need a name too? I think I'll be fine evading the cops without one.

Logan- Oh come on dude. It's part of the fun.

Rex- Okay, what is it?

Logan- Zero G.

Rex- (trying not to laugh.)

Logan- What?

Rex- …Zero G?

Logan- Oh come on it's not bad.

Rex- A little stupid though, you have to admit.

Logan- Okay fine. A little.

Rex- That and it's not all that correct.

Logan- What do you want it to be then? Atom-man? The Mainpulator?

Rex- How about THE ATOMIC PIXIE!?

Logan- You're a douche.

Rex- I know, I didn't think I'd need a name and God forbid a costume.

Logan- Hey I spent money on that shirt.

Rex- I know and I thank you for that. Don't worry It's cool dude, I'm just giving you hell about it.

Logan- Okay.

Rex- Anything else I should know about?

Logan- I got you a mask.

-Hands Rex the mask.

Rex- This is actually pretty cool dude.

Logan- Ya, I gotta tell you though. Seeing as I spend all my money on your shirt I found the mask.

Rex- Um, where?

Logan- The garbage behind a costume store.

Rex- That's kinda nasty.

Logan- Hell ya it is, smells awful in there.

Rex- Ya, well a little febreeze could make it smell a bit better.

-Smells inside mask.

Rex- Make that a lot of Febreeze.

Logan- Well?

Rex- Well what?

Logan- What do you mean what? What do you think?

Rex- Oh um, it's, it's somethin'.

Logan- Thank you.

Rex-…ya.

Logan- Well anyway, I gotta go to work.

Rex- What a shame.

-Logan and Rex walk out the door.

Logan- See yuh later dude.

-Rex starts walking to his car.

-Rex's phone rings.

Rex- Hello?

Vicky- Where are you?

Rex- Getting ready to leave Logan's place. Should I be somewhere else?

Vicky- I'm at your house all the doors where locked and your car wasn't there.

Rex- Usually a good sign I'm not there.

Vicky- Ya, well when will you be back.

Rex- I'm on my way now.

Vicky- Okay see you then.

-Rex drives to his house.

Rex Narration- Oh, I guess that's one detail I left out, that was my girlfriend, Vicky. She isn't all that bright but good enough. Stupidity is something that pisses me off but for some reason around her I can stand it. God, if that aien't love I don't know what is.

-Rex walks up to door where Vicky is sitting.

-Vicky stands up and walks up to Rex.

Vicky- There you are!

Rex- Just like I said I'd be!

Vicky- You know it'd be easier if you had a key under the door mat or something.

-Rex pulls key out from under the door mat.

Rex Narration- As I said not to bright.

Vicky- You never said that was there.

Rex- I had to remind you yesterday. Good God, I may have to stop keeping it there it's becoming a unneeded safety hazard to my house.

Vicky- I'll try to remember from now on.

Rex- That's what you said yesterday.

-Rex opens door.

Vicky- It would be much easier if you just gave me the key.

Rex- So if we brake up you can sneak in my house and murder me in my sleep.

Vicky- No I wouldn't.

Rex- I wouldn't take it upon you not too.

Vicky- God your so paranoid.

Rex- Ya in our time it's not a bad think to be paranoid.

Vicky- It's still the one thing I don't like about you.

Rex- Among the thousands of other things you always note.

Vicky- And your constant sarcasm.

Rex- Ha, my point exactly.

Vicky- Oh shut up.

-Rex and Vicky sit on couch.

Rex- Is there a specific reason you came over?

Vicky- No.

Rex- Ha, 'I'm coming over just to come over' 'I'm calling just to talk'.

Vicky- Weather you like to admit it or not it's normal.

Rex- I know I'm just messing with you.

Vicky- You do that a lot. I hardly know when you do.

Rex- Really? I think it's very obvious.

-Rex turns on TV.

Vicky- You've been acting strange the past couple weeks.

Rex- Well that was random!

Vicky- Well you have.

Rex- How so?

Vicky- Well for starters your over at Logan's more than you own house, you hardly talk to me, and you've just been so quiet and like I said before paranoid.

Rex- (Raises eyebrow.)

Vicky- Do you know what I'm talking about?

Rex-…Nope! Can't possibly think of what your talking about.

Vicky- I just want to know if something's wrong.

Rex-…nope.

Vicky- If something is going on I can try and help.

Rex- If there was a problem concerning me you probably couldn't help.

Vicky- Why have you been going to Logan's so much?

Rex- Um, he's my friend. We're dude that's what we do hang out.

Rex Narration- By the way, if you haven't cought on she doesn't like Logan. Oh, and she's kind of an attention whore.

Vicky-What ever.

-Vicky sits down next to Rex.

-Car pulls into parking lot. 2 Robbers walk out.

R1- Got the cash box?

R2- Ya, you got the gun?

R1- No shit I have the gun. Let's go in.

-Robbers walk into building.

-Logan is standing at desk.

Logan- God this place is empty. I really should have gone to lunch.

-Robbers walk in.

-R1 points gun at Logan.

R1- Don't move.

Logan- I'm guessing your not the electricians.

R2- Don't try and be funny just give us the damn money.

Logan- Okay, okay.

-Voltage gets in the car. Starts car.

-Phantom gets in car.

Phantom- Okay,what's next?

Voltage- The building at 12th and Wellington.

Phantom- Okay. What's the problem there?

Voltage-Who knows these average Joes' don't know shit about their electrical equipment.

Phantom- No kidding. So how's the wife.

Voltage- Oh she's fine. We think we may have a kid on the way.

Phantom- Oh she's pregnant?

Voltage- Not sure, she'll have get one of those test things.

Phantom- Well congrats man.

Voltage- Don't congratulate anyone just yet, it's still just a maybe.

Phantom- I understand.

Voltage- Well here it is.

-They pull up to same building.

R1- Come on where's the God damn money?

Logan- Look I'm sorry I don't have the combination for the lock on the cash box.

R2- Shit, this kid is useless.

R1- Ha, sorry kid.

-R1 shoots Logan.

-R1 shoots lock and then runs into another room.

-R2 puts money in box.

-R1 runs back in

R1- Oh shit, the cops are out there.

R2- Damn it tell them he have hostages.

R1- Good plan. Try and find an exit.

-Vicky is telling Rex a random story.

-News report comes on.

Rex- Woah! Hold on I need to hear this.

Vicky- What's the big deal?

Rex- There's a robbery where Logan works.

-News audio is heard.

Rex- I gotta go.

Vicky- Why?

Rex- My friend is being held hostage.

Vicky- It's not like you can do anything.

Rex- Look I'll explain later but right now I have to go!

-Rex- walks out the door.

-Vicky leans back on couch and sighs.

-Rex gets in his car.

-Rex changes into Zero G shirt.

-Car drives away fast.

-R2 calls R1.

R2- How are things on your end?

R1- Everything's clear.

R2- Same here, where the hell is everybody?

-Zero G walks in room.

-Finds Logan dead.

R1- What do we do now?

R2-I'm not sure. They think there are still people in here.

R1- So lets just keep looking through the building for an exit not covered by pigs.

R2- Ya okay.

-R1 is walking through building.

-R1 hears water running.

-R1 walks into bathroom.

-Sink is running.

R1- What the hell?

-(in the mirror) Zero G smacks R1's head into mirror.

R1- Ah damn it!

-Zero G drowns R1's head in the sink 4x.

-Zero G slams R1 into bathroom stall repetitively (multiple shots)

-Zero G throws R1 to the ground.

-R2 looks up hearing noises.

R2- What the hell is he doing up there?

-R2 goes up stairs.

R1- Why are you doing this?

-Rex takes off mask.

Rex- That's a really stupid question. I tell you what, the next thing to come out of your mouth better be some William Shakespeare shit because it's about to be all over the wall in your blood.

R1- Fuck you!

Rex- Is that with or without the exclamation mark?

-R2 bust open door.

R2- Oh my God!

-Rex snaps neck.

R2- Holy shi-

Rex- Ya let's finish this already.

-R2 runs down the stairs.

Rex- Always running.

-Rex puts on mask.

-Rex walks down the stairs.

-R2 burst out side throws box off to the side. Continues running.

Phantom- What the hell is going on over there.

Voltage- Not sure. What do you think is in the box.

Phantom- Don't know.

Voltage- We'll find out on our way to the car.

-Zero G runs out.

-Sweeps R2's feet.

-R2 falls over starts scooting back.

-Zero G pulls a quarter out of his pocket.

R2- (Laughing franticly) What are you gonna do with that?

-Zero G shoot R2 in the head with quarter.

-Blood sprays on the ground.

Voltage- Oh my God!

-Phantom runs to the car.

Voltage- What the hell are you doing!? No! No!!!

-Phantom drives away.

-Zero G sees Voltage.

Zero G- A third guy? This is starting to piss me off.

Voltage- No! No, I'm not with them. I swear to God.

-Zero G throws Voltage into high voltage box.

Zero G- Is there anyone else?

Voltage- Um, No?

Zero G- Good.

-Grabs pipe (or bar)

-Stabs through Voltage into box.

-Voltage is electrocuted and "dies".

Zero G- I'll see you in Hell.

-Zero G leaves.

-Voltage's fingers move.

-Rex is driving in car.

Rex- What the hell did I just do?

-Rex zips up jacket.

-Rex drives into church.

-Rex walks into church. Sits in pews.

-Ambulance pulls up in parking lot.

Paramedic 1- These are the only 2 out here?

-P2 nods.

-P1 checks Voltage for pulse.

P1- We've got a live one.

-Paramedics put Voltage in back of ambulance.

-Several shots of Rex in church.

-Vicky walks in.

Vicky- Rex?

Rex- Vicky? How did you find me here?

Vicky- You didn't answer my calls. I saw your car parked out here so I wanted to see what's going on. So, what happened?

Rex- (sigh) Logan is dead.

Vicky- Oh my God! I'm so sorry.

Rex- It's okay it's not like it's your fault.

Vicky- Stop yourself right there. It's not your fault either. It's only their's.

Rex- I f I had got there earlier I could have done something.

Vicky- As bad as you feel, there is nothing you could have done Rex.

Rex- Trust me, I could have.

Vicky- You could have tried and had gotten yourself killed as well. Now what is this thing you were going to explain?

Rex- It's not important now.

Vicky- Yes it is! Is this what has been bothering you? I need to know. I want to help you but your not letting me Rex.

Rex- Vicky, I think it's best we don't see each other any more.

Vicky- No, don't do this. Your just angry.

Rex- That's not it. Just leave.

Vicky- Let me help you!

Rex- Fine this is what I was going to explain.

-Rex makes Bible float around.

Vicky- How are you doing that?

Rex- You wouldn't understand if I told you.

Vicky- I could try. Why does this mean-

Rex- I killed 3 people Vicky. I killed the people who shot Logan.

Vikcy- Please just give me a chance. We can make it work. I won't tell any one.

Rex- I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you.

Vicky- What are you even going to do with that anyway?

Rex- Well, I planned on helping people with it.

Vicky- Well I can-

Rex- Vicky, this is the part where you shut up and do as I say!

Vicky- What if what you say is wrong?

Rex- Than it's happened before.

Vicky- I will leave. But I'm not giving up on you.

Rex- Do as you may. It would just be better if you did.

Vicky- God damn it your so thick headed!

-Vicky walks out.

-Rex sighs and sits back down.

-Paramedics are working on Voltage.

-Voltage's eye opens.

-Voltage sit up.

P1- Sir please just law back down.

Voltage- Stop the car.

-Electricity shoots around the ambulance.

-Ambulance stops.

-Door opens.

-Voltage walks out.

-Voltage walks along road.

-Rex plugs in police scanner.

Rex- Alright now that is set up.

Rex Narration- I was finally doing what everyone wanted me to do. I started getting into the whole hero thing. But that's when something dawned on me. None of the people who wanted me to do this were with me anymore. Logan was dead. And I dumped Vicky for trying to help me. I wondered to myself what she was doing. The strange thing about that is. I wasn't the least bit worried about her telling any body. I also had no idea what was next.

-Voltage walks in his house.

Wife- Honey is that you? I have good news…

-Wife walks in room; sees Voltage's face.

Wife- Oh my God, what happened?

Voltage- Tell me later I have to see.

-Voltage goes to bathroom.

-Voltage looks in mirror (camera sees face in mirror)

-Voltage throws up in sink.

-Wife outside crying/ screaming

Voltage-No. No! Damn it! Shit!

-Sparks are flying off Voltage.

-Electrical equipment freaking out. (Alarm clock, TV, radio, toaster, phone, cell phone, microwave)

Wife- What's going on!!!

-Wife runs in try's messing with microwave.

-Voltage (yelling) puts hand against outlet.

-(Camera outside) windows light up (explosion noise) then lights shut off.

-(Fog fills house) Voltage walks out of bathroom.

Voltage- Hello? Are you okay.

-Voltage walks into kitchen; finds wife dead.

Voltage- No!

-Picks her up.

Voltage- I'm sorry. How did this happen?

-Voltage hears a zap; Looks at hands; Hands are sparking.

Voltage- That bastard. It's all his fault.

-Sets down wife and goes out the door.

-Rex is trying to stay awake.

Rex- Who would have thought nothing happens twice in one day.

-Vicky walks into bank.

-Voltage walks in front of camera.

Radio- We have reports of a costume shop robbery he is a white male wearing tattered and blood covered clothing, fingerless gloves and a chrome skull mask. He is presumed to be dangerous so all units keep on the look out.

Rex- Well that doesn't sound good at all.

Radio- Some one just saw him enter the bank. I'll be there in about 10 minutes.

Rex- Not fast enough Officer Donuts. I gotta go.

-Gets in Zero G costume.

-Drives away fast.

-Voltage is walking in to bank.

-Bumps into Bystander.

Bystander- What the hell man?

-Voltage looks at Bystander. Pulls up mask.

-Bystander backs up.

Bystander- Woah! Sorry man.

-Voltage continues into bank.

-2 guys walk up trying to stop him. (GAB= Guy at Bank)

GAB1- I think it's best you leave.

-Voltage hits GAB1 in the chest. (Stops his heart.)

-Voltage grabs GAB2's face and shocks it. Then throws GAB2 to the ground.

-Voltage looks at Vicky.

Voltage- Well I could use a hostage.

Vicky- Oh no.

-Voltage drags Vicky out.

-Car pulls in.

-Rex runs in bank.

Rex-Has there been a guy in a skull mask here?

Banker- Ya he just left with some girl.

Rex- Lovely. Gotta go.

-Rex runs to car drives off.

-Rex calls Vicky.

Rex- Hello? Vicky?

Voltage- Hello Rex.

Rex- Who the hell are you?

Voltage- You know you sound familiar.

Rex- You don't. Especially not like Vicky.

Voltage- You wouldn't by chance be the one who stabbed me into a high voltage box earlier today would you?

Rex- I don't know what your talking about?

Voltage- Save it kid your girl friend already told me everything.

Rex- Look just tell me what you want.

Voltage- Revenge, you turned me into this. You made me kill my wife. Hm, maybe I should kill your girl friend.

Rex- You don't want her. You'd much rather kill me first.

Voltage- Rex, I can't help but say your right. Meet me in the park at 5.

Rex- I'll be there and what should I call you?

-Voltage looks at sparks coming off fingers.

Voltage- Call me Voltage.

Rex- That makes me feel better about my name.

Voltage- I've had a bad day today Rex. So don't make me wait.

-Voltage hangs up.

Rex- Great a zombie with a score settle.

-Zero G walks up to Voltage and Vicky.

Zero G- Before anything else. How are you still alive?

-Voltage shoots lightning by Zero G's head.

Zero G- What we have here is, failure, to communicate.

-Voltage throws Vicky off to the side.

Zero G- Okay lets do this.

-Zero G charges punch.

-Punches Voltage. Voltage flys off and rolls.

-Voltage gets up. Shoots lighting.

-Zero G dodges. Throws rock (using powers)

-Smacks Voltage in the face.

-Zero G throws 2nd rock.

-Voltage blows up rock w/ lightning.

-Zero G runs at Voltage.

-Voltage shoots lightning at Zero G's feet.

-Zero G falls over.

-Voltage walks over to Zero G.

-Zero G throws Voltage down to water (next to.)

-Dunks Voltage's face into water. (Shocking Voltage.)

-Voltage grabs Zero G's arms. (Shocking Zero G)

-Zero G lets go.

-Voltage gets up; smacks Zero G up hill.

-Zero G gets up; throws stick at Voltage (while Voltage is coming up hill)

-Voltage catches stick. Snaps it in 2.

-Zero G throws another stick.

-Stick stabs Voltage in the eye.

-Zero G kicks Voltage back down hill.

-Voltage pulls stick out of his eye.

-Voltage shoots Zero G with lightning.

-Zero G falls back. Voltage runs up to him.

-Voltage stomps on Zero G's stomach.

-Vicky runs up with stick and smacks Voltage in back; Stick snaps.

-Vicky drops stick.

-Voltage gets up; punches Vicky in the face.

-Zero G pulls on Voltage's leg. Voltage trips.

-Zero G picks up Voltage; head butts him.

-Zero G's head is hurt; Zero G backs up.

-Voltage stands up. Shocks Zero G in the face.

-Mask is torn up.

-Voltage takes Vicky to nature trail.

-Zero G pulls off mask

Rex- Where did he go?

Voltage- He won't find us out here.

Vicky- Rex!!!

-Voltage punches Vicky.

-Voltage hears leaves crunching.

-Rex comes up behind Voltage.

-Rex hits Voltage with branch in the back of the head.

-Mask fly's off; Voltage falls over.

-Voltage try's to get up; and is hit in back with stick by Rex 5x.

-Rex stops. Voltage turns around. Rex sees Voltage's face.

-Rex flashes back to remember Voltage.

-Voltage shoots lightning in he ground. Shocking Rex.

-Rex falls over. Voltage gets up. Charges lightning.

-Vicky grabs Voltage from behind. Voltage reaches back.

-Vicky moves; Voltage shocks himself.

-Rex picks up Voltage starts punching him in the face.

-Rex throws Voltage into wall.

-Voltage shoots lightning at Rex.

-Rex stops lightning in front of him. (absorbing)

Vicky- Rex!

Rex- Not the best time babe!

Vicky- Throw it back!

Rex- Oh!

-Rex shoots lightning back.

-Lightning shoots through Voltage's head.

-Voltage hits wall slides down leaving a trail of blood.

-Vicky runs up to Rex.

-Random shots of Rex and Vicky.

Rex Narration- I still to this day wonder if I'm fit to be considered a hero. He may have killed people but in all reality I'm no different. It's a strange thing really. God's word says not to kill but there is a strange exception for killing in the name of good. But you have to wonder, exactly where is the line? You can never be to sure about anything any more. They consider me a hero for killing this man when I'm no better myself. Maybe it's all about the reasoning. No one may ever know. We could all just turn our backs to it, pretend it's not there just like we usually do. Anyway, you may be wondering what happened after all this. Well I still 'fight crime' although I try to stay a bit more subtle like Logan had suggested. Oh and Vicky and I are back together. After all it only took her 5 minutes to spill every thing to Sparky back there, so someone has to keep her in line. So all is right with the world. But yet, I still can't shake the feeling there is some sort of score to be settled… somewhere.

DURING CREDITS

-Phantom picks up Voltage's mask.

Voltage- You left me to die.

Phantom- I know I'm sorry.

Voltage- The way I see it you need to either resurrect me, or avenge me.

Phantom- Either way, it will be done.

-Voltage's mask fall out of Phantom's hands.

-Phantom looks at hands.

-Hands fade away and then return to normal.

-Phantom puts on his mask.

Voltage- Now go Phantom, and bring me the head of Rex Colt.

THE END!


End file.
